


ruffled feathers

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Kendra/Sara, one of them gets hurt after a mission and the other has to play doctor and look after them/make sure they don’t rip their stitches trying to run after that random bagsnatcher while they’re out having coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruffled feathers

Kendra had heard Sara’s yell despite all the chaos that was going on around her, she quickly banked right to turn herself around, where her wings connected at her back she felt a slight twinge of pain from the sudden shift that she was still getting used to.

 

From what she could initially see Sara was fine, just a blur of action that had minions of the recent city’s crime boss falling to their knees and down for the count, but when she swooped in closer and squinted – taking out two men with swift kicks to the head from her angle along the way – she could see that Sara’s white suit was stained with blood.

 

It must have been bad if Sara’s yell and the way her suit seemed to be getting darker every second was any indication.

 

The others were too far away from where they were, the two of them taking the back exit to block escape and so Kendra took note on how many were left and with a grit of her teeth, pulled herself high into the air and soared downwards, using the wind to throw dirt in her enemies eyes and landing to finish them off as she made her way to Sara.

 

The former dead assassin was just finishing her own gang of enemy mooks, hitting one in the head with her staff that made Kendra almost wince in sympathy.

 

“You’re getting better with those wings of yours.” Sara commented once all of the men around them were down, pushing the strands of her wig back that had fallen around her mask in the fight.

 

Kendra nearly rolled her eyes, “You’re bleeding and you’re choosing instead to be flippant over it,” She reached her hand out to Sara’s side where the blood was, frowning at, “This needs to be treated now.”

 

“I noticed you were wincing less when you had to fly higher without the winds help.” Sara continued on while Kendra lifted helped her slip the jacket off and Kendra despite the situation had to smile.

 

She had learned early on that Sara tended to focus more on her teammates and less on herself; Kendra both admired it and worried over it since it ended up with these kinds of problems, where Sara might end up with a new scar.

 

“We need to get you back and get this cleaned up properly,” Kendra slipped her own jacket off and awkwardly tied it over Sara’s wound, knowing that it absorb the blood and close of the wound better.

 

Maybe in another life she had been a doctor of some sort.

 

“Were you a doctor in another life?” Sometimes it seemed like Sara could read her mind.

 

“Who knows.” Kendra exchanged a quick grin with her.

 

“No dreams about that?”

 

“None that I remember waking up.” Kendra shrugged and then reached forward again to slide Sara’s arm over her shoulder so the blonde could lean on her.

 

Despite the blood loss Sara was still warm and that made Kendra relax just a little.

 

“Let’s get you back to our base and out of this.”

 

Sara sighed, “Why am I always the one missing clothes in this relationship?”

 

It was asked sardonically and Kendra knew she meant friendship but flushed slightly at the implication anyway.

 

“At least this time you’ll keep your pants on.” Kendra shot back and then began walking back to the truck they had driven there; ignoring Sara’s warm laughter in her ear.

 

~~

 

It was Sara’s idea to leave the base; or at least that’s what Kendra had gathered from Sara’s head tilt towards the door while Len and Mick were arguing about something that had happened years ago quite loudly.

 

Neither had felt like playing mediator, sneaking out and leaving that job to Ray and Rip and just hoping their rooms in the house Ray had rented out for the team wasn’t burned or frozen in the process of the argument.

 

“How’s the wound?” Kendra asked when they out the door.

 

Sara twisted her torso, wincing only after a second and Kendra might have missed it if not for her intent staring.

 

“Fine.” Sara said with shrug.

 

Kendra was tempted to call out that lie, snorting instead and muttering something about impossible canaries while Sara smiled as innocently as she could.

 

If it hadn’t been so cute Kendra might have actually been annoyed.

 

Side by side they stepped down the street, not having actually discussed it but knowing they were going down to the coffee shop they always did when they were out.

 

“You’ll have to show me that one move you did with the wood plank,” Kendra commented, thinking back to a previous fight, “I think I might be able to use it midair.”

 

“You’d need some kind of weapon to swing.” Sara hummed, “Maybe a mace. I could show you how to use it.”

 

Kendra nodded idly, not really thinking as the conversation had to be dropped when they reached the coffee house, too many ears around them.

 

Standing in line was boring but necessary and next to her Sara’s eyes trailed over everyone in the area as they always did; calmly taking in everything and Kendra was betting she was calculating on what could be used as a weapon or cover in some kind of emergency.

 

They had just gotten their coffee when shouting from the street caught their attention, both of them turning to look out the window to see what was going on.

 

Kendra saw it first, the mugger rushing past the coffee shop with a purse and a woman screaming after him but looking like she was about to give up.

 

She felt Sara tense rather than saw it and glanced worriedly over at Sara.

 

“Your injuries,” Kendra began, “Sara don’t-”

 

That was all she got out as Sara was rushing outside a moment later, grabbing something from the tables along her way and Kendra just a second after her.

 

She was horrified that Sara was about to run down the street, visions of ripped stitches and blood in her mind when instead Sara wound up the napkin holder she had grabbed and threw it; hitting the mugger on the head and dropping him.

 

“That was amazing!” Kendra grinned at her but it quickly fell when she looked at Sara and saw the other woman looked paler than normal.

 

She peeked over at Sara side where her wound was and her shoulders fell to see that when Sara had pulled her arm back she had in fact pulled some stitches.

 

“Sorry.” Sara said, sounding only a little contrite.

 

“Let’s get you back and stitched up again.” Kendra waved it off, “And out of here before more street thugs need your attention.”

 

“I think it was just the one.”

 

“One too many.” Kendra shook her head, she stepped around Sara to her other side and leaned in close, slipping one arm around the small of her back and pressing in to hide the wound so as not to draw more attention to them.

 

“We kind of look like we’re dating like this.” Sara tilted her head in consideration.

 

Kendra laughed, “Guess that would explain why I spend so much time in your room then.”

 

“Playing nurse.” Sara laughed along, a sound Kendra didn’t think she actually got to hear often enough.

 

“You’re a terrible patient. Always wrecking my work.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Sara leaned over, a quick kiss pressed to Kendra’s cheek, “Though you know the coffee shop workers think we’re dating anyway.”

 

“They do?”

 

“Heard them the other week talking about it.”

 

“So we’ve been dating and I’ve been getting none of the benefits?” Kendra pretended to sulk, “That hardly seems fair.”

 

“Well,” Sara smirked, “You have been getting me undressed.”

 

“Blood, there was blood involved.” Kendra shot back.

 

Sara merely shrugged, “We’ll just try harder for a time when there won’t be.”

 

“Now that,” Kendra said with a smile, “I am looking forward to.”


End file.
